1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transparent liquid crystal display apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transparent liquid crystal display apparatus using an external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a transparent display apparatus, which can simultaneously display an image and transmit light through the transparent display apparatus so that an object behind the transparent display apparatus is visible to users, has been developed. A liquid crystal display apparatus, which displays an image by changing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, usually uses an additional light source such as a backlight unit to display the image. A transparent liquid crystal display apparatus may use an ambient light instead of light from the backlight unit.
Maximum brightness of the transparent liquid crystal display apparatus is limited by the ambient light. When the ambient light is relatively weak, the transparent liquid crystal display apparatus has a low display quality due to an insufficient maximum brightness.